A Rainbow in Time - Chapter 1
by RainbowDashInTime
Summary: A story that involves mystery, rainbow dash, and time travel...
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Rainbow in Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AUTHORS NOTE: First MLP fan fiction! Hope you guys like it! Sorry if its short, I was kinda busy

when making this.

It was a cloudy, but warm day in equestria, sun was just rising when when twilight and spike burst out of their house.

"Come on Spike, lets get going. We can't miss rainbow dash's triple rainboom!" Twilight said.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, Spike, this is very necessary!"

Spike tryed pulling away to no prevail.

"Look Spike, Rainbow Dash wants us to be there, and we cant miss it."

"Fine."

Spike and Twilight walked to Applejack's farm, where Rainbow Dash agreed to meet.

All the other ponys were there.

"Twilight!, I'm so glad to see you here!" said Rarity

"Ready to witness my TRIPLE sonic rainboom?" Rainbow said

"Ya sure are confident" said Applejack

Rainbow Dash took off, she flew high in the air and did many twists and twirls until she stopped and said

"Ready guys?"

"Yes!" they all said.

She started out slow, but she steadily got faster, and faster, until BOOM! She did her first sonic rainboom.

"Yipee!" Pinkie Pie said.

She got even faster, fast enough to wipe the clouds straight off the sky, then BOOM! Another sonic rainboom!

"WOW, A double rainboom" Twilight said.

Then, she sped up EVEN FASTER, then quite suddenly, BOOM!

She disappeared, in a flash of light.

"Uhh, where did Rainbow Dash go?" said Applejack.

"I'm not sure, all I saw was a flash, then she disappeared." Twilight said.

"Quite strange if you ask me." Rarity said.

"We should go look for her." Fluttershy said shyly.

"Agreed!" the Rest of them said.

Then they all walked off, heading toward Applejack's barn.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Rainbow in Time - Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AUTHORS NOTE: I made this second one, I had free time. XD

As we left off, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were looking

for Rainbow Dash, after she disappeared while doing her triple sonic rainboom.

They all were walking to Applejack's Barn to look for her first.

"Nope, I can't find her in the barn" said Applejack

"Me either" said Twilight

"We should split up and go look for her." said Twilight.

Then they all walked off in seperate directions to find Rainbow Dash.

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

BANG! BANG! BANG! Rainbow Dash appeared in a flash of light, and flew to the

ground.

"What happened?" said Rainbow Dash

She walked to Twilight's house to see that Twilight was struggling to get Spike

to follow her.

"Come on Spike, lets get going. We can't miss rainbow dash's triple rainboom!" said Twilight

"Haven't I already done my Triple Rainboom?" Rainbow Dash said quietly to herself

"Is this really necessary?" Spike said

"Yes, Spike, this is very necessary!"

"Look Spike, Rainbow Dash wants us to be there, and we cant miss it." said Twilight

"Thats strange, its almost like I havent done it yet, but I have." said Rainbow Dash

"Its almost if I wa- WAIT A MINUTE" said Rainbow Dash

"Am I, in the past!?" said Rainbow Dash

"No way!"

"I should atleast try to blend in, maybe I should tell them that I cant do the Triple Rainboom."

Rainbow Dash walked over to Twilight and said

"Twilight, I can't do the Triple Rainboom!" said Rainbow

"Why not?"

"Reasons. Besides, its not that i'm not CAPABLE of doing it its just..."

Rainbow Dash was thinking of an excuse.

"I'm busy."

"Okay, I guess. I'll go tell the others" said Twilight

Twilight walked off with Spike to tell the others that Rainbow Dash

wasn't doing her triple rainboom.

Then Rainbow Dash just blended in and didn't tell her friends

about the incident.

" I wonder...If I can go to the past, could I go to the FUTURE?" Rainbow Dash said exitedly.

"Maybe if I fly backwards!"

Rainbow Dash then picked up speed, she did her first sonic rainboom, then the second,

then the third! BOOM! She disappeared like last time.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

She flew out of the air in a flash of light.

"Okay, now to check the date." said Rainbow Dash

She walked around and found a newspaper for the _Ponyville Express_ lieing on the

ground.

"Aha, it IS the future!" Rainbow Dash said as she noticed the date was a day ahead.

"Now to go back, I can't stay here and cause confusion" she said.

So she flew into the air and did her first rainboom, second rainboom, third rainboom. BANG! She disappeared in a flash.

BANG! BANG! BANG! She appeared back in her normal time. And again, she flew to the ground.

"This "power" I have could be used..." said Rainbow Dash

To be continued...


End file.
